


High School Sweethearts

by redsixred



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Bucky Barnes, Digital Art, Jock Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixred/pseuds/redsixred
Summary: A few things everyone at Kensington High knows about Steve Rogers:1)He's the most popular kid in school.2)He's an excellent quarterback.3)He's fucking smitten with the captain of the cheerleading team, Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> bucky would so rock a cheerleader costume, don't even @ me.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: High School Sweethearts  
> Creator(s): redsixred  
> Card number: 003  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139422  
> Square filled: E5 - High School  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Digital Art, Alternate Universe - High School, Jock Steve Rogers, Cheerleader Bucky Barnes  
> Summary: A few things everyone at Kensington High knows about Steve Rogers:  
> 1)He's the most popular kid in school.  
> 2)He's an excellent quarterback.  
> 3)He's fucking smitten with the captain of the cheerleading team, Bucky Barnes.  
> Word count: N/A


End file.
